


So it's you

by Nami



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, M/M, soulmate AU with a twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/pseuds/Nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't escape your fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So it's you

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Di  
> A/N: Inspired by an idea I found once in Stony tag. More information under the fic.  
> For Amber whose fic I just can't update.

**So it's you**

 

Taiga is fourteen when it happens.

It's a rare occurrence and takes place mostly when children are between 8-10 years old – those two years are the worst for every parent. There are cases when children were five or even three and when they were sixteen. Despite that Taiga's parents thinks _it_ wouldn’t happen. Not to him.

And then one day Taiga comes back home from school, terrified, black words marking the skin on his left wrist. He is old enough to know what this means, and everyone in class knew what happened when he suddenly screamed and fell from his chair, clutching his wrist to his chest.

The words are written in English (the handwriting is weird as if someone wasn't used to writing it at all) so after days his parents spent on thinking about any solution, finally Taiga's father (his eyes are red and puffy and Taiga's mom – with whom they're talking via Skype – is looking as if she could fall apart at every moment) decides to make him go back to Japan. How big is the possibility of anyone in Japan asking such question in English? Really, really low. Taiga will only have to avoid native English speakers and he'll be fine.

Taiga wants to believe his father but it's hard to avoid the fate. How many people like Taiga managed to do that? They only _think_ they did it and then fate catches them in the moment they don't suspect it, ending everything.

* * *

 

Once Taiga is in Japan he tries to avoid people which isn't so hard because most people tend to avoid a returnee who can't speak properly. Then Seirin happens and he meets the Generation of Mistakes and it's almost enough for Taiga to forget the words inked on his wrist, his soul, woven completely into his fate.

* * *

 

Seirin wins the Winter Cup and for a few blissful hours Taiga doesn't remember.

* * *

 

Everything in his life is fine and at peace. Taiga's grades are still awful but basketball is as entertaining as always. Meanwhile he befriends – slowly, very slowly – members of the Generation of Mistakes (sure, they aren't as big jerks as they used to be but old habits die hard). He attends classes, plays official matches and 1-on-1’s after school, mostly with Aomine.

Aomine, of whom he thought was an asshole, and don't get him wrong Aomine is still an asshole but at least behaves better now so Kagami doesn't want to strangle him too often. Spending time with him is fun even if they bicker and argue a lot and it isn't even surprising when they suddenly kiss during one of their heated arguments.

When their friends hear about them they only nod, every one of them saying “Finally” and Taiga can't even stay mad at them for making jokes about him and Aomine being dorks. It's okay; he's happy, Aomine is happy, and there is very little chance he will meet someone who will say words on his wrist (unless he gets into the NBA, but he tries not to think about it). Taiga thinks about telling Aomine about the words but decides against it – he doesn't want to destroy their little bubble of happiness.

* * *

 

The bubble is destroyed not much later and there is nothing Taiga can do.

* * *

 

A week before exams Riko gives Taiga some free time and he decides to practice speaking in English with Aomine – poor guy's accent is so awful all his tutors _cried_ after hearing him so only he can do it – even if he knows they will end up making out on a couch. He doesn't mind it: Aomine's kisses are addictive, his tongue and lips too skilled for Taiga's sanity. No one in their right mind would complain.

Surprisingly they've been studying for almost a half of an hour when Aomine suddenly says “Kagami?”

“Huh?” Taiga puts down the English book, looking at his boyfriend. Aomine has this closed look on his face which means he's been thinking about something serious for a while and is ready to talk about it. “What is it, Aho?”

Aomine smacks Taiga's shoulder playfully.

“I was thinking...” Taiga's feels his lips twitching but doesn't ask ' _Did it hurt?_ '. He's proud of himself because of it. “You see –” Aomine stops himself and takes a deep breath before continuing and, probably thinking this is a good idea and wants to show how good he is now at talking in English, he switches to his second language. Taiga's blood freeze. “If we ever go here,” he points at the picture in his English book featuring a basketball player with a big NBA logo behind him and Taiga holds his breath, praying Aomine wouldn't say anything else, would switching back to fucking Japanese- “Do you think we could continue, you know, living together?”

This is it.

Taiga wants to cry, to wail in despair, to invent a freaking time machine and go back in time to stop Aomine from saying those words. This has to be a cruel joke. It has to be a cruel joke; Aomine saw his words and is now making fun of him... But no, that would be too low even for a scum like Hanamiya and Taiga is sure Aomine wouldn't check under the plaster on his wrist while he was sleeping.

He looks at Aomine's opened book and sees it, a small note written in English, in that weird handwriting he has on his wrist. No wonder it looks as if someone wasn't used to writing it – Aomine isn't used to writing Roman letters after all.

It's Aomine. The guy who makes Taiga feel everything all at once, high on that stupid feeling every time they are together.

Aomine.

_Aomine_.

Gods, what he has ever done to for the fates to be so cruel?

“Kagami?”

Aomine is looking at him with concern and Taiga forces himself to laugh a little, a sinking feeling in his chest killing him slowly.

“You would die without me in the States, Aho, or would get fat from all the take-outs you would be eating. Someone has to take care of you.” Kagami’s tone is teasing, light.

Aomine doesn't look as if he noticed how stressed Taiga is. He smacks Taiga again, but his voice is soft when he says ' _Bakagami_ ' and then he leans to Taiga and kisses him and Taiga answers the kiss, pretending that nothing happened. He's become good at pretending, he can do it. He can continue this relationship with Aomine because there is no point in ending it, in running away: once Aomine said those words there's no running away from his fate and then... And then...

_You will kill me_ , he thinks, looking at Aomine's who is lying comfortably next to him, his arm around Taiga's chest.

That night Taiga cries a tearless cry of a person who has lost everything.

 

Fin.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Anyone remembers the soulmate AU where characters have first words spoken to them by their soulmates on their wrists? Let's reverse it: some people have on their wrists words which will be spoken by people who will kill them – accidentally or not.


End file.
